


Blood Bond

by ivanna



Series: Renunciation [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV), Without a Trace
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Crossover, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/pseuds/ivanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ATF: Vin has a new job, a new life and a new brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bond

**Author's Note:**

> The events of the fic are connected with the events of Without a Trace Season 4 Episode 18 and take place one year later ‘Renunciation’.
> 
> Many thanks to Farad for beta reading.

Chris entered his office in the Federal Building, leaving the door open. He lowered himself into the leather chair and surveyed the small area separated from the bullpen by a glass wall. A wide desk, a row of cabinets, a leather couch. Everything was well made and accurate. He had spent a few years in this office, and his personality was displayed in each item. He worked here… no, he corrected himself, he lived here. Joy and sorrow, rises and falls were experienced here, in this office. And here he had found love. Two and a half years ago the young man with brown curls and bluest eyes walked into this office and Chris’ life. A soft smile appeared on Chris’ lips, and he looked through opened blinds into the bullpen, warmth and love shining in his eyes. That young man was still here, by his side, in his life. Vin Tanner was standing at his desk, leafing through papers on it, but he felt Chris’ gaze and looked up. Bright blue and fern green eyes met, Vin smiled his so familiar lop-sided grin, and then he returned to his work and Chris returned to his thoughts. He was happy here but the time had come to move on. It was time to quit the ATF. The decision was made and he had no regrets. He had to do it in the name of his future. His future with Vin. Because without Vin he had no future. The images of Vin on a hospital bed, Vin at gunpoint, Vin risking his life, flashed though Chris’ mind. The ATF job was too dangerous, and his relationship with Vin increased the risk. Their feelings and the invisible bond between them helped to them understand each other but it also distracted them during ops. They couldn’t fully concentrate on the job at hand because of their fear for each other. The fear for Vin had spoiled Chris’ decisions and suggestions, and that was unacceptable; he was CO, the Senior Agent, many people's lives depended on him. He had to stop it before he made a fatal mistake. And of course there was a matter of the supervisor/subordinate relationship which was illegal in their line of work. Well, he didn't give a shit about the official rules but in this case, Vin could suffer, and that was unacceptable to Chris, too. So yeah, he had no regrets making the decision to retire. In fact, that decision was made two years ago when he asked Vin to move in at the ranch. This month he had completed 20 years of federal employment, both in the military and the ATF, so now he could retire with a full pension. He would retire and start a new life building the real ranch. 

Chris opened a top drawer and took a sheet of paper, then picked up a pen. He prepared to write his resignation letter but something distracted him. He looked up and saw Vin standing in the doorway.

“Are you sure?” Vin asked, looking at him.

“Yes. I made my mind up long ago.”

Vin smiled. “Yeah, right, famous Larabee stubbornness, I got it.”

“It’s not stubbornness but common sense. What about you?”

“Me?”

“Are you ready to retire, too? I don’t want to force you, Vin. You have a big future with the ATF.”

Vin went to the desk and sat in the chair opposite Chris.

“I don’t want to be with the ATF. I told you a long time ago and I’m repeating now: I'm tired of killing people, of being afraid to lose someone I care about. And sure as hell, I don’t want to be here without you.” Vin held out his hand. “Give me a paper and a pen.”

Chris smiled and complied with the request. They both leaned over the desk and wrote their resignation letters together.

When they finished, Buck’s mustached face appeared in the doorway.

“So what, no way back?” Buck asked.

“No,” Chris answered firmly.

“It’s good,” Buck said entering the office, and the rest of Team 7 followed him. “Me and boys have thought about it and…”

He paused dramatically and Chris frowned. “And?”

“And we decided to retire, too!”

Buck’s declaration stunned Chris and he stared open-mouthed at his oldest friend. Vin turned in his chair and doubled Chris’ expression. Finally, Chris cracked, “What the fuck?”

“Things never will be the same without you and Vin. There is no point in continuing to work when the pleasure of working is gone,” Josiah explained. 

“But your future…”

“Chris, you really have to quit that refrain about the future. It’s boring,” Buck advised. “Also we’ve violated your cute tête-à-tête because we’ve got a magnificent idea about our future. Our future together.”

“Together?”

“Yeah. We’ve grown a strong bond between us, we’re like a family.”

“I know it,” Chris’ voice broken. “Always knew it, and I’m so sorry I’m ruining Team 7, but the reasons I'm doing it…”

“Stop it,” Buck raised his hand. “We know why you quit, you don’t have to explain. It’s the only right thing you can do. We told you that when you informed us about your decision, and we still think that way. And by the way, Team 7 can exist apart from the ATF.”

“What are you talking about?”

Nathan broke into the conversation and explained in his calm, considerate voice, “We think we can make a private company that provides security services, people searches, investigation, surveillance, psychological support… You know, a detective agency with all these stuff. We all have special skills and can provide a great variation of services.”

“Even an escort service,” Ezra said, glancing at Buck.

Chris and Vin looked at each other. “But our plans…” Chris mumbled.

“Shit, stud, don’t tell me you really know how to run the ranch!” Buck exclaimed. “You can play with it in your spare time but if you make it your full-time job, sooner or later, you'll shoot your whole herd. And I don’t see any obstacles to why Vin can’t combine studies in college with a job at the agency. You don’t have to listen to boring lectures every day, Junior.”

“You’re so sure that I’ll go to college,” Vin drawled, trying to hide his concern about it.

“Of course you’ll do it,” Buck dismissed his concern as completely baseless. “You’re the smartest guy I’ve ever met. And our agency helps you to pay your tuition fee.”

Chris and Vin looked at each other again. Chris noticed sparks that ignited in Vin’s expressive eyes. Vin really liked the idea about an agency. And Chris liked when Vin was pleased. Besides, Chris liked that idea too. 

“Tell me more about that agency of yours. By the way, what is its name? I'm sure you've come up with that, too.”

“There was nothing to think about, Chris,” JD said. “Of course, ‘The Magnificent Seven’.”

7777777

Three months later. 

Vin was driving his jeep toward Denver. Indian summer reigned, and he enjoyed the warm wind playing with his hair. That was so great to feel his head light and fresh after hours of studying the traditional canon of Old English literature. He wasn’t sure he could put one more bit of information in his poor head. But on the other hand, he liked to read that old stuff. He remembered the poem ‘Beowulf’, which he had read last night. Rather he had listened to it last night because he had persuaded Chris to read that poem aloud. He remembered that he was lying on Chris’ chest, listening to his soft expressive voice narrating the exploits of bygone days. Heroes and beasts came to life before his eyes. He liked that world, filled with fearlessness to danger, loyalty to the leader, ruthlessness to enemies. Maybe he belonged to that wild, old world more than to this so-called civilization. Everything was simple in that world. As simple as his love for Chris. Aw hell, his love for Chris was a simple, powerful force that had guided his life. 

The thought of Chris made him smile, and his thoughts shifted to events of the last months. A. D. Travis was mad when he saw the resignation letters of all members of his best team. He didn’t want to let them go, but they were adamant. Finally, he gave up and signed their papers. To create a detective agency was easier than it seemed. Chris’ authority, Buck’s contacts, and Ezra’s business skills helped them quickly and easily to get a license and get things going. They rented a small office in downtown Denver and soon got their first client. Team 7 was widely known and ‘The Magnificent Seven’ had inherited its fame. Every guy brought something of his own to the agency, filling it with their personalities. They were enjoying building their new life. 

One more thing had changed Vin’s life. He was enrolled in the University of Colorado and studying English literature now. His childhood dream came true. He still couldn’t believe he had got so much after years of hardship. 

Green pines and yellow aspens along the road gave way to houses in the outskirts of Denver, and Vin slowed the jeep. No need to tempt fate and get into an accident. Chris would kill him then. Changing jobs hadn’t soften Larabee’s temper at all. And that suited Vin just fine, he loved mad Chris. But he couldn’t enjoy the outbreaks of Chris’ temper lying in a hospital bed.

A few minutes later, he reached the building where their office was located and entered, leaving the jeep parked nearby. A sign on the door of the first floor declared, 'The Magnificent Seven. Detective Agency.' Vin opened the door and entered a small but nicely furnished reception area. A few doors were there, and Vin pushed one with a sign that read 'Chris Larabee. Director'.

Chris was sitting at his desk, reading a file. He looked up and greeted Vin, “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

Vin walked to Chris' desk and lowered himself into the comfortable chair there. 

“How was your meeting with the old professor?” Chris inquired.

“Fine. He was pleased with me.”

Chris put a file aside and glared at Vin. “Why don’t I like the way it sounds?”

Vin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Aw hell, Larabee, don’t tell me you’re jealous!”

“Yes, I am. That professor gives you too much attention. And I’ve seen how he looks at you. He needs tissues to wipe his saliva.”

“Chris, why does he need me if he is surrounded with pretty kids? I’m old compared to them.”

“You can’t be old. If eternal youth has a name, it’s Vin Tanner.”

Vin’s cheeks flushed slightly. “Fuck you.”

“Sure. As soon as we get home.”

Vin wasn’t sure he could wait so long. He eyed Chris. After retiring, Chris looked younger than ever. The lines of worry had disappeared from his face, his lips weren’t pressed tightly anymore and his gaze had lost its sternness. Chris looked like a resting pagan god. A wave of desire swept over Vin and he barely got his body to obey. To distract himself from unholy thoughts, he looked at a file on the desk.

“A new case?”

“Yeah. We’ve got another client.”

“What is it this time? A cheating wife or a dirty business-partner?”

“A ghost.”

“What?!”

“A guy got a letter from his brother who died five years ago.”

“A conman’s trick to get money from that guy?”

“Maybe. But things mentioned in the letter were known only to the two brothers.”

“Okay. Let's say the brother is alive. Why a letter, not a call?”

“He wrote in the letter that he hoped to lessen the shock of discovering the truth by writing.”

Vin snorted skeptically.

“A guy hired us to find out if the man who sent the letter really is his dead brother. Alan Parker, 23 years old, disappeared without a trace in Boston three years ago. His badly burned body was found a week later. The case was closed, the body was buried. Yesterday John Parker, an old brother, got a letter signed by Alan. In that letter Alan – or a person who had used his name – wrote that he is alive, and he mentioned a few personal facts and asked for money.”

“The last three words are the point. Is older Parker rich?”

“Not like Croesus but he has enough money to interest conmen. On the contrary, young Parker always was a bad egg.”

“How was the body identified?” 

“A few personal items survived the fire. John Parker identified them.”

“No checking of teeth, DNA, or other examinations?”

“John knows nothing about it.”

“Fine. Now we have got two ways: to trace that letter, find the guy and identify him in person or to get the data of the Parker case from the FBI and identify the body properly.”

“Here, take a look. This is that letter. These are data sets we were able to get this morning.”

Chris put papers on his desk. Vin got up and leaned over the desk, studying them. Chris was mesmerized by the sight before him and couldn’t resist. He got up, went to the door and locked it cautiously, then approached Vin from behind and wrapped his arms around Vin’s slim waist, pressing Vin’s denim clad ass to his groin. 

“Chrisss,” Vin hissed.

Chris’ fingers slipped beneath Vin’s shirt and slid over his silky, hairless skin, caressing Vin’s muscular chest and abdomen, teasing his nipples. Vin moaned and arched his back, and his hips started to thrust back and forth. Chris lowered his hands and with some effort undid Vin’s jeans and pulled them off his hips along with his underwear, baring the firm globes of Vin’s ass. Chris stilled admiring the view before his eyes.

“Aw hell, Larabee, fuck me!” Vin demanded hoarsely.

Chris chuckled. “University and that old professor of yours haven’t changed your vocabulary at all.”

“You'll hear all of my vocabulary if you don’t fuck me now.”

“I prefer to hear your moans,” Chris whispered in Vin’s ear. “Give me the lube from the top drawer.”

They both were hot with desire. Chris prepared Vin’s body quickly and entered him. Their lovemaking was wild and unrestrained, they couldn’t last for long and soon they came together, holding back cries of extreme pleasure. 

It took them a few minutes to recover, both breathing heavily, Vin’s arms trembling as he supported his and Chris’ bodies. Finally, they parted and straightened. They cleaned themselves with tissues and wiped the desk. 

“The Parker family is lucky we didn’t baptize their letter,” Vin drawled. 

“Reckon we’re lucky because we don’t have to explain the stains on the letter,” Chris retorted.

They fastened their clothes and surveyed the office. Making sure that everything was in order, Vin sat in the chair, wincing slightly from the pain in his backside. 

“I have to go now,” Chris said. “Read the file and then give it to Josiah, ask him to make a psychological profile of the writer and compare it with a profile of Alan Parker.”

Vin nodded. “Okay. See you at home.”

 

Josiah was sitting at his desk, reading the book about the Cherokee people. Vin passed him the file at Chris’ request and paused at his desk, in no hurry to leave.

“Something wrong, son?” Josiah asked. 

“I just… just wonder, why did you boys quit the ATF? I mean, besides those things we’ve talked about.”

“Have a seat.” Josiah pushed an empty chair forward, and when Vin sat down, he explained. “Things are worth doing as they move up, toward perfection. When the perfection is reached, you can move backward or take aim at another goal. Team 7 was perfect, and now we’ve chose to express themselves in other ways. For me, that’s psychology. For Nathan – medicine. And don’t look surprised, our agency can help him a lot in that. Ezra finally can run a legal business. JD – he always put his career with the ATF in danger by hacking the federal databases. Buck was tired of the constraints of law enforcement and now he gets fresh air. We all needed to move on, not just you and Chris.”

“You don’t regret the loss of your benefits?” 

A toothy grin appeared on Josiah’s face. “Money is like manure.”

Vin smiled, too.

“Besides,” Josiah continued, “There is a matter of my age. After a couple of years I would be too old for the field. I hate to think about me sitting at the desk during ops.” 

Vin nodded and got up. “Thank you for the talk, Josiah.”

“Always glad to have a word with you, son.”

7777777

Vin stayed in office longer than usual reading the file and analyzing the info. He was driving home when his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at its screen. The name on it made him frown and curse. He was tempted to leave the call unanswered as he preferred to do with this caller but finally he pressed the green button.

“How many times I have to tell you - leave me alone!” he snapped into the cell. 

“I had left you alone. But now I think the time has come when you need me,” Victor Fitzgerald answered him.

The blinding rage overwhelmed Vin. 

“You know about the Parker case. You’re spying on me,” he growled. 

“I just keep my eyes on you for your safety, Vin.”

“I don’t need you to be worried about my safety!”

Vin pulled over to the curb and stopped the jeep. He was too mad for driving. He easily could kill Victor Fitzgerald at that moment, but he didn’t want to kill innocent people or himself in a car accident.

“You’re my son, Vin, and you can be hurt because of that.”

“Don’t need your help to protect myself.”

“Fine. Then maybe you need my help to solve the problem with your new case.”

“There are plenty ways to get the data on the Parker case without your help.” 

“Don’t be so naive. You’ll get nothing without my permission.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“I just want you to come to Washington. Just for a few days.”

“No.”

“I know your concern about my family but you don’t have to worry about it. I’ve told them about you.”

“Bet they’re extremely happy and itching to see me now.”

“No need for sarcasm. Just a few days and we both get what we need. By the way, I did not mention that my son Martin is with a Missing Persons Unit of the FBI in New York City? He may know something off the record about that case.”

Vin didn't answer. 

“John Parker counts on your agency," meanwhile, Victor continued. "Think about it.”

“Bastard.”

Vin hit the red button and threw the cell on the passenger seat. He leaned his elbows on the wheel and buried his fingers in his hair. Great, just great. Now he had not only a father but a brother too. A brother who most likely wanted to kill him. 

 

When Vin got home he took a bottle of beer out of the fridge and headed into the den. He settled on the couch, taking off his boots and pulling his knees up to his chest and took a long sip of the bitter liquid. He heard Chris enter the house through the back door, then the lean blond figure appeared in the doorway of the den. 

“Horses are settled for the night, dinner will be ready soon,” Chris said. “Are you okay?”

“Got a call on my way home.”

“Victor.”

Only one person could knock Vin off balance with such ease.

“Yeah. He follows me, knows about Parkers and is using it to get me into Washington. And do you know what's even more funny? His son - his legitimate son – is with the FBI’s MPU.”

“Vin…”

“I have a brother, can you imagine it? A brother who has everything I don't.” 

“Vin.”

Chris sat on the couch beside Vin and embraced the tensed body of his lover. He took the bottle from Vin’s fingers and put it on the coffee table, then pressed Vin tightly to himself. He put Vin’s head on his shoulder and ran his hand up and down Vin’s spine. Vin relaxed a bit and entwined Chris’ waist with his arms. Chris buried his face in the brown curls and kissed Vin’s neck. Vin turned his head, and their lips met. After the long deep kiss, tension had left Vin completely. 

“I don’t envy him and don’t want to be in his place,” Vin said, putting his head on Chris’ shoulder again. “I have you. If my life was different, I wouldn't have met you. I don’t want to even think about it. It just… just hurts a bit to know that your father was able to be a father, he just didn’t need *you*.”

“You have every right to be angry,” Chris said softly. 

“I’ll go to Washington.”

“Vin, you don’t have to do it.”

“Victor will not leave me alone. Sooner or later I’ll have to give up. Better I do it now and get some benefit from it. But I want you to come with me. Don’t want to be alone there.”

“I’ll stand by you. Always,” Chris promised. 

7777777

When Chris and Vin arrived in Washington, a car and a driver were waiting for them near the airport. Looking at the stern face of the driver Vin drawled, “I’m starting to feel that we’re under arrest.”

Victor Fitzgerald was living in a fashionable white house in a suburb of Washington. The house was designed with impeccable taste but it didn’t impress Chris and Vin at all. The house had no soul in it, and its coldness made them miss the warmth of their ranch house even more. They were led into the big room furnished with a mahogany desk and bookcases and leather couch and chairs, which apparently was Victor’s home office. Victor got up from the desk and stepped out to meet them. 

“Vin, Chris, glad to see you here,” he said holding out his right hand for a handshake. 

Vin ignored his words and gesture. Chris shook Victor’s hand and said, “Let's get right to the point. You know why we are here.” 

“Yes, Vin was extremely clear on the phone. But I suggest to leave business for tomorrow and dedicate this evening for family. Martin will join as soon. Oh, here he is.”

Chris and Vin turned around and saw a man standing in the doorway. He was older than Vin, the difference in age between them was seven years or so. He was heavier than slim Vin and he had a perfect haircut instead of unruly curls but otherwise he looked very much like Vin. The same bright blue eyes, a square jaw, long legs, delicate fingers. Maybe they had a similar height too, but it was hard to tell because of Vin’s habit of slouching. If Vin added a few more pounds and spent more time on his appearance, he would look exactly like Martin Fitzgerald. 

Chris looked at Vin and then at Martin again, comparing the brothers. Yes, they were similar outside but different inside. Something was in Martin… Chris looked closely and frowned.

Vin stared at his brother. No doubt they were brothers and no doubt Martin would be ashamed of having such a brother as Vin. Vin furtively threw a glance at his reflection in a glass on a bookcase. A suede jacket, jeans, tousled hair longer than necessary, along with a dirty past and struggles to get an education. The exact opposite of Martin in his expensive suit. That suit and a tie could make Ezra die of envy. Martin was the embodiment of a successful man with a big future. He had everything in his life and every way was open to him. 

Vin’s and Martin’s eyes met, and Vin frowned slightly. No, he was wrong. The shining exterior was a mask behind which was a man full of uncertainty. That man was confused, scared, vulnerable. And also he was cruel. Maybe not so much as Vin, his cruelty hadn’t been forged by years of hardship, but they both were Victor Fitzgerald’s sons. Martin was able to shoot a person he loved, Vin was sure of it. And he, Vin, wasn’t Martin’s loved ones. 

One more thing caught Vin’s attention - Martin’s face was too pale and haggard. At first Vin had decided that was a natural reaction at the sight of him but then he looked at Martin’s hands and noticed they were trembling slightly. Too much for just shattered nerves. 

Silence in the room was broken by Victor’s voice, “Martin, this is Vin Tanner and Chris Larabee. Vin is…”

“I know who he is,” Martin interrupted his father, his voice was less hoarse than Vin’s. 

“Victor, let’s skip the introducing part. Don’t make it harder for everyone,” Vin drawled. 

“Well, then I think we should leave you alone. Chris?”

Chris looked at Vin and got a slight nod. He followed Victor out of the room and closed the door behind them with one more quick glance at Vin. 

“So you are my younger brother,” Martin said sounding indifferent, but his blue eyes looked closely at Vin. 

“You forgot to add ‘bastard’.”

That word didn’t hurt Vin anymore, he just wanted to watch Martin’s reaction. Martin’s lips stretched into a dazzling smile but the look of his eyes was still icy and alert. “I have to admit that was a surprise to find out that Victor Fitzgerald was able to have feelings strong enough for making another child.”

Vin felt hurt behind those words. It looked like Martin had a complicated relationship with his father and Vin’s existence had made it worse. 

“I’m not gonna take your place,” Vin said quietly. 

Martin’s pale face flushed suddenly. 

“How generous of you,” he snapped.

“Look, I’m here only because I need info about the Parker case. That’s all. I have my own life in Denver and don’t want to do anything with your father.”

“Yeah, right.”

Vin shook his head. Seemed like the stubbornness was their family trait. 

“You can think what you want,” he said and left the room. No way could he change Martin’s mind with words. 

 

He was led upstairs into his room. He snorted when he noticed that he and Chris had different rooms. Yeah, right, no sign of their real relationship in this house. On the other hand, Vin himself didn’t want to display it here. What he had with Chris belonged only to them, nobody was welcome inside their small world. 

He entered his room and stared immediately at the suit spread on the bed. The day grew worse with each passing moment.

“You have a chance to find out if Ezra was right about that suit,” he heard Chris’ voice behind.

“Aw hell,” Vin sighed.

Chris entered the bedroom and closed the door.

“How was your conversation with Martin?”

“Bad.”

Vin sat on the bed and lay back carefully, avoiding the suit. “He thinks I’m a threat to him.”

Chris nodded, agreeing. “You have to be careful with him.”

Vin paused, thinking about Martin, then said, “I like him. You know, Chris, it’s weird, I just saw him and know nothing about him, but from the first moment I felt some… warmth. The feeling of connection. Like with you when I saw you for the first time.”

“He’s your brother, Vin. It’s a blood bond.”

“Victor is my biological father but I never felt something like that toward him. But Martin is different. Aw hell, he is a victim of Victor, too.”

“You always are overprotective.”

“What’s wrong?”

Chris hesitated. “Do you notice…”

“Yes, I do. He has a big problem.”

Chris walked to the bed and squeezed Vin’s forearm with his fingers. Vin returned the gesture. 

“Let’s get dressed for dinner. See you later.”

Chris left the room. When he returned here an hour later he found Vin standing before the big mirror staring at his reflection. His face was clean-shaven, his hair was neatly combed, he was wearing dress pants and a shirt, a tie clamped in his hand. The fabric of the shirt parted between buttons and the glimpse of Vin’s bare skin was visible beneath. The contrast of white fabric and tanned skin mesmerized Chris, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Vin’s beauty. He walked up to Vin and slid his hand between the buttons of Vin’s shirt.

“So beautiful and wild,” he whispered, caressing the silky skin. 

Vin turned his head and claimed Chris’ mouth with his own. Their kiss was long and deep and left them breathless when they parted. 

“We shouldn’t do it here…” Vin rasped.

“I know.”

Chris stepped back. Vin caught his reflection in the mirror. The dark blue suit looked like a naval uniform on Chris, and a white shirt and a black tie only emphasized that impression. Perhaps Chris deliberately chose these clothes for Washington, in memory of his past, but Vin didn’t care. He wasn’t jealous of Chris’ past anymore. Chris’ ghosts were sleeping in their graves now. 

“What are you thinking about?” Chris asked.

“In that suit, you’re the hardest looking man I've ever seen.”

“Good. Hope Victor will think the same. Do you need help with your tie?”

Vin looked dejectedly at the red silky tie in his hand and nodded. Chris chuckled and put the tie in place around Vin’s neck. 

“I’m looking like a jerk,” Vin complained.

“If I remember correctly, Ezra helped you buy these clothes. Have you lost faith in his taste?” Chris teased him. 

“If I relied on your taste, I would look like an undertaker now.” 

Chris laughed then looked at his silver watch and turned serious. “Grab your jacket, time to go downstairs.”

 

They were introduced to Mrs. Fitzgerald, who welcomed them with impeccable, secular politeness. No trace of emotion cracked her mask or gave away her feelings. Dinner was as awful as Vin feared. He was scared of the amount of silverware, the whiteness of starched napkins, fanciness of the dishes. He ate almost nothing and cast furtive looks around. He noticed he wasn’t the only person who had lost his appetite – Martin was eating nothing too, he just poked his fork into the food on his plate, pushing it around. Martin felt his gaze and looked up, then dropped his eyes quickly. He looked even paler then before, but his appearance was still perfect and his manners were impeccable. He looked natural in this environment, wearing a suit that cost a thousand dollars, a shirt with cufflinks, and a bold colored tie. Vin sighed and took a sip of wine.

Victor and Chris were the only ones who kept the conversation during dinner. Vin was glad that Chris distracted Victor’s attention from him. Dinners like this weren’t unusual for Chris and he could be an interesting interlocutor. Of course, if he forced himself to say more than three words in a day, Vin added inwardly. They talked about politics, specifics of government employment and other impersonal things. 

Finally, dinner was over and soon enough they called it a night and went into their rooms. Vin closed the door of his bedroom and leaned back on it.

“Aw hell, it was a long day,” he muttered.

7777777

The next morning Chris and Vin got the data on the Parker case and discussed it with Martin. Their suspicions came true – the Boston agents were in a hurry to close the case before the New Year and had skipped the proper identification of the body. Chris made a call to Denver and informed the rest of 'The Magnificent Seven' about it. The boys were working on tracking down the author of the letter, and Buck assured Chris that they were close to the goal. 

When everything was done, Chris expressed his desire to visit his former commander who lived nearby, and he left Vin alone with Martin. With his departure, silence filled the room, and for the first time in his life Vin felt himself uncomfortable in silence. Martin took a book from a shelf and immersed himself in reading – or at least pretended that. Vin always hated idle talk but now he was ready to start a chat, when a noise outside the room caught his attention. Somebody who sounded awfully like an officer of the law asked for Victor Fitzgerald. There was nothing strange in the presence of officers of the law in the house of the deputy director of the FBI, but Vin’s senses were alarmed. Something was wrong. He went to the door of the room and opened it slightly. 

Two men in suits were standing in the hallway, and Victor approached them. They showed badges from the DEA, and Vin heard one of them say, “Deputy Director, we have to inform you that your son was seen buying the painkilling drugs from a dealer who is being watched.”

Vin turned his head quickly and looked at Martin. The book slipped out Martin’s hand, his face turned ashen, and horror filled his eyes. 

“It’s a mistake, Martin is there, and you can ask him.”

Victor pointed the direction of the room with his hand. Martin got up, looking like a man waiting for the announcement of the death penalty. The agents stepped into the room and looked puzzled at the brothers. 

“Mr. Fitzgerald?” one of the agents asked.

“It’s me,” Martin forced himself to answer.

“Mr. Fitzgerald, we are…”

“We’ve heard you,” Vin interrupted the agent. “You’re wrong. It wasn’t him. It was me.”

The four pair of eyes stared at Vin. 

“What are you talking about?” Victor asked.

“I was the one who have bought those painkillers. I was hurt badly a few months ago and still need them but my doctor refused to give me a prescription. I know local dealers because of my former work with the ATF.”

“Who are you?” the agent asked.

“Name’s Vin Tanner.”

“But the agent who followed the dealer recognized Martin Fitzgerald.”

“That was a cold night and I took his coat. Look at him and look at me. Could you tell us apart in the dark?”

They couldn’t and they believed him, Vin saw that in their eyes.

“Where are the drugs?”

“Martin found out about it and took them from me.”

“Mr. Fitzgerald?”

Martin, still stunned with what had happened, put his hand into his pocket and pulled out an orange vial with pills. With the speed of light, Vin reached out and grabbed the vial out of his hand, leaving his fingertips on it. 

“Here,” he said and handed the vial to the agents. 

“Mr. Tanner, follow as, please.”

Suddenly stupor left Martin and he stepped forward. “No, he is inno…”

“Martin, it’s my choice,” Vin interrupted him firmly and looked into his eyes. “Leave it be. Tell Chris about everything.” 

He turned around and left the room with the DEA agents. 

Victor watched them frowning, then he looked at Martin and asked, “What was it all about? Is he an addict?”

“No, not him. He took my blame on him.” 

7777777

Vin was lying on the bed in the psychiatric unit of the hospital. After the questioning in the DEA office he was sent here. Nurses took a pint of blood from him and now he was waiting for his appointment with a shrink. The door opened but instead of a doctor Chris entered the ward. A mad Chris, Vin corrected himself. 

“What the hell's going on??” Chris snapped.

“Calm down, Cowboy, they have nice beds with restraints for men in such state as yours,” Vin drawled. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Gonna check my head with a shrink. Not such a bad idea for a guy who had lived with you for two and a half years.” 

“Damn, Vin, can you be serious?”

“I’m deadly serious, and it’s why I’m here.”

“Saving Martin’s ass?”

“Right. He’s my brother.”

“Do you realize he needs professional help and by taking his blame, you're making things worse?”

“Yes, he needs help, but now his career, damn, his whole life is in danger. If his addiction becomes public knowledge, he’ll be destroyed and never recover.”

“So you have decided to destroy your life?”

“Hell, Chris, you know I never was addicted and those feds and shrinks can change nothing in my life. Victor will settle this case quickly, avoiding the scandal around his family, we’ll get back to Denver and everybody will be happy. Maybe I’ll be lucky and Victor will never want to see me again.”

Chris shook his head and sat on the edge of the bad. “Vin, you hate shrinks and hospitals. Your overprotection has gone too far this time. By the way, what did you say to the DEA that got you here?”

Vin winked at him. “Let it be my secret.”

“You aren’t afraid of messing with the DEA investigation, are you?”

“They have to know better than messing with me.”

“Smartass.”

“Not only smart. Nice too.”

“When will you be free to go out of here?”

“Don’t know, Cowboy.”

The door opened again, and Martin stepped into the ward.

“May I?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, sure,” Vin answered sitting up and lowering his legs to the floor.

Chris got up and said, “I’ll leave you alone, boys. See you later.”

He left the ward, and Martin took his place on the edge of the bed.

“Vin, I want to thank you.”

“You don’t have to. Better tell me everything.”

“I was shot badly half a year ago, then I took a fall and hurt my hip again. The pain was hellacious, I couldn’t stand it without painkillers and hadn’t noticed I was becoming addicted. I tried to fight it, but failed. I knew I hurt people around me and it affected my work, but I could do nothing. It became worse, and I even stole drugs from some house. Those pills ended a couple of days ago, so last night I found that drug dealer.”

“Does anybody know about your addiction?”

“My partner Danny. And another one… she found out a day before I arrived in Washington, visited me at my home and saw an empty vial. How did you figure out that I’m an addict?”

“I have seen plenty of things in my life.”

“And experienced a lot?”

“What did Victor tell you about me?”

“Not too much. In fact, we didn’t talk about you, he just informed me about your existence.”

“Your father is real son of a bitch.”

“He is your father too.”

“No. Never was and never will be. He is nothing to me.”

“But you helped me.”

“You are my brother, Martin. We have a blood bond.”

Vin squeezed Martin’s forearm in the special gesture that he had shared with Chris. Martin lowered his head and looked at Vin's fingers, then glanced at his own hands. They trembling slightly, and he fisted them with such force that his nails dug into the flesh. Feeling Vin’s support, he found the strength to confess, “When I was in the hospital pierced with bullets, Dad never visited me. I was told he led the investigation of the shooting but he never came into a hospital to sit near my bed. My mother was with me from time to time, my coworkers visited me a couple of times but mostly I was alone there. I was alone when I woke up and felt that agonizing pain. Nobody was there to stop me.”

“I know how it feels to be alone. Was alone almost my whole life. Until I met Chris.”

“Are you more than friends?”

“Yes. Much more.”

“You’re lucky.”

Vin smiled. He never had thought that luckiness and Vin Tanner could be in the same sentence. But now that was true. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Martin asked.

Vin obeyed. He didn’t try to soften or hide the worst parts, just told impartially the story of his life. When he finished Martin shook his head and asked, “How could you survive it all and not let it break you?” 

“I was close,” Vin admitted. “Almost became a cold blood killer, but meeting Chris and the boys saved me.”

“I remember when I was six, Dad was sent far away to investigate something. Mom was busy too, and I spent a few months with my aunt in New York. So that was when Dad had met your mother.”

“He told her nothing about his family on the East Coast.”

Martin flinched as if he was struck, and Vin apologized, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. But it’s my fault you are in this awful place. Well, your meeting with your friends saved you, and my meeting with my brother will save me.”

He pulled out his cell and hit a speed dial button. When the call was answered, he said, “Danny? Can you be my sponsor?”

7777777

A week later

Chris and Vin were settled before the fireplace in their ranch house, a bottle of wine and glasses placed between them. They were celebrating the closing of the Parker case and getting a solid payment for their work. Alan Parker was found safe and sound in his cabin in the mountains. He admitted that he was involved in a dirty business and had faked his own death to cover his tracks. For three years,he was hiding from his former employers, but now he desperately needed money, and therefore sent a letter to his brother. The work of ‘The Magnificent Seven’ was done, and Alan Parker was handed over to the FBI which started a new investigation. 

“Stupid kid,” Vin sighed. 

“Everybody has the right to make mistakes.”

Vin thought about Martin and nodded. Chris understood him and asked, “How is he?”

“Started therapy. He called this morning, said he feels awful but he’ll do it. I invited him to spend Thanksgiving here with us.”

“A great idea. Love to see boys’ reaction when they meet him.”

Vin smiled, imagining the upcoming meeting. “I asked him not to tell anyone about me. It’s kinda personal between us.”

“And what did he answer?”

Vin’s smile widened. “Said, his little brother is his little secret.”

Chris laughed. Then Vin turned serious. “You know, Victor is even more of a son of a bitch than I thought. When Martin was shot, he didn’t visit him in a hospital.”

“He did. When Martin was unconscious.”

“How do you know?”

“Victor told me. He was scared back then, too scared to stand there and watch his son dying. He loves Martin, Vin. And he loves you, too. You two are too young to understand that love can be expressed in different ways.”

The expression on Vin’s face told Chris that Vin didn’t believe him. Chris put his hand on Vin’s chin and gently turned Vin’s face so their eyes met. “You and Martin are perfectionists, but nothing could be perfect when feelings are involved.” 

“We are perfect when we are together.”

“That’s true.”

Chris ran his thumb over Vin’s lips. Vin caught it and sucked into his mouth, his eyes darkened with desire. Chris gasped, a wave of hot passion rose inside his body. Yes, they were perfect, and they belonged to each other.

END


End file.
